B&B Ships
by BB-Krevette
Summary: Des ships, des minis fics en vrac, pas assez longues pour être des OS. Lisez, appréciez !
1. Angie et moi

Angie et Moi

Mini-Fic 1 : Angie et moi... B & B

_Frangine, Maddie c'est pour vous ! Je vous aimeuh !_

* * *

Le Dr Sweets demanda à Brennan :

_'Parlez-moi maintenant de vous et de votre amie, Angela Montenegro.'_

Temperance ramena la jambe qu'elle venaît de croiser un peu plus contre elle et répondit, les yeux dans le vague...

_'Angie et moi, c'est un peu comme..._

_Le jour et la nuit,  
Le soleil et la lune,  
Un chien et un chat,  
Le sable et la mer,  
Les framboises et les fraises,  
Le Ying et le Yang,  
Les étoiles et le ciel,  
La ville et la campagne,  
L'eau et le feu,  
Le noir et le blanc,  
La lumière et l'obscurité,  
Ou encore le 'oui' et le 'non'  
L'irrationnel et le rationnel..._

_Des pensées et des façons d'agir totalement différentes voires radicalement opposées.  
Deux êtres aux antipodes l'un de l'autre mais incapables d'exister si l'autre n'est pas.  
Indisociables en fait, je ne peux pas me passer d'elle...'_

Le psychologue sourit.

_'Vous êtes très poétique lorsqu'il s'agit de votre meilleure amie Dr Brennan...  
Mais qu'en est-il si je vous demande d'évoquer votre relation avec l'agent Booth ?'_

Elle répondit immédiatement.

_'Oh Booth et moi c'est une** tout autre** histoire...'_

Elle desserra son étreinte autour de sa jambe, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, puis en esquissant un leger sourire quelque peu énigmatique, elle répondit :

**'_Quoique_...'**

xXx

* * *

Ca vous plaît ? Reviews please ! :)


	2. Kiss me again

Kiss me again...

Juste une petite fic... pour dire qu'ILS sont faits pour être ensemble...

* * *

Depuis quelques mois maintenant ; Booth et Brennan sortaient de temps en temps ensemble.  
Ils dinaient au restaurant, allaient au cinéma, prenaient des cafés, sortaient à l'occasion ou même parfois se promenaient dans un parc.  
Leur relation évoluait donc de jour en jour et ce fait semblait plutôt plaire à nos deux protagonistes... Mais voilà, il ne s'était toujours rien passé (au grand dam d'Angela ).  
Pas un baiser, pas une caresse, rien ! C'était à se demander si ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment !  
Mais ce soir les choses allaient changer...

_A demain Bones...  
A demain Seel'..._

Une bise fût échangée, puis Booth s'effaça.  
Brennan s'afalla sur le canapé en renversant sa tête en arrière... Quelle bonne soirée !...  
A un détail près...  
Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils donc pas embrassés ?  
Elle en était là de ses rêveries lorsque soudain son portable vibra dans sa poche.

**« Vous avez un nouveau message de : Booth »**

_-- 'Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir embrassé ce soir... et tous les autres soirs aussi en fait...'_

Devant l'écran de son mobile, Temperance sentit ses joues s'empourprer violemment. Elle répondit.

_-- 'Moi aussi'_

Quelques secondes plus tard :

_-- 'Vraiment ?'_

_--'Oui'_

_-- 'Dans ce cas ouvre ta porte'_

_--'Hein ?'_

_--'Vas-y !'_

Elle s'exécuta. Booth était sur le palier. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.  
Elle sourit béâtement, comme figée par cette surprise.  
Lui, ne chercha pas plus loin. Il fît un pas en avant, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'une des plus belles histoire d'amour que le monde ait connu.

xXx

* * *

Bon je suis généreuse aujourd'hui, je vous en mets trois !! )


	3. Un trajet un peu spécial

Un trajet un peu spécial...

_(vraiment très spécial...)_

* * *

Booth prit à pleine vitesse un virage un peu trop serré au goût de Brennan.

_Hé ! Non mais tu es fou ? Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?_ Cria-t-elle à bord du SUV.

L'agent dont la conduite aujourd'hui était -il fallait bien l'avouer- quelque peu nerveuse, répondit en haussant le ton sous le coup de l'agacement :

_Ah bah ! Faudrais savoir ! Je roule SOIT-DISANT trop lentement, alors j'augmente la vitesse MADAME !_

Tempe tiqua.

_Oui ben quand je te dis d'aller plus vite, je sous entends accesoirement que je veux rester en vie !_

_Gnagnagna..._

Bruits de klaxons aigus... Suivi de près par un hurlement effaré de Brennie :

_Bon Dieu ! Tu viens de griller le feu rouge ! Et sans sirène en plus ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien dans ta tête ?_

_Mais comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Tu me rends dingue depuis qu'on est partis ! Et ne jure pas sur Dieu, tu n'y crois même pas !!_ s'écria-t-il à bout de nerfs.

_Oui eh bien c'est bien dommage que je te rende fou ! Maintenant tu ralentis, car j'ai un sérieux besoin d'être vivante pour accoucher ; tu me suis ?_

Cette reflexion le fit sourire. Il tourna alors la tête en direction de sa femme et lui dit, une main sur sa cuisse :

_Aaaah... Si tu savais comme je t'aime toi..._ Et il ajouta pour la taquiner une énième fois :_ Néanmoins, j'espère que notre fille n'aura pas ton sale caractère de cochon !_

Elle le regarda à son tour en laissant échapper un petit rire ; puis lui répondit sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu impérieux :

_Toi, tais-toi et roule._

_A vos ordres mes Bones chéries_ !

Elle répliqua immédiatement :

_Et ne nous appelle pas 'Bones' !_

Il sourit de plus belle : sa vie risquait d'être mouvementée ces prochains mois !

xXx

* * *

Voilà, J'ai fait mon boulot N'oubliez pas de faire le votre... (OUIIII LE BOUTON EN BAS xD)


	4. Juste une histoire de surnoms

**J'espère que cette Nouvelle Mini-fic vous plaira (Je rapelle au passage que tous mes écrits sont visibles sur mon blog :****squints-life./**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! )**

Juste une histoire de surnoms...

* * *

De toute sa vie, on avait donné 4 surnoms à Brennan...  
Il y avait...

_**Bren'**_

« Bren' » c'était le surnom que se permettaient de lui donner ses amis, ses relations. Elle aimait bien ce surnom. C'était court. Simple. Net. Clair et précis aussi. En fait, il l'a représentait plutôt bien. Toujours tout. Au plus vite.

_**Brennie**_

Ca, c'était le diminutif affectueux que lui donnait Angie et parfois Jack aussi. Mais lui était plutôt accro à « Bren' ». Une habitude sans doute.  
« Brennie ». Elle adorait ce surnom. Il était doux et mélodieux. Presque sucré. Quand elle entendait sa meilleure amie le prononcer, elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance et de manger un sucre d'orge à la cerise. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien... Peut-être parce que le nom « Angie » chez elle était synonyme de réconfort et de compréhension...

_**Tempe'**_

Celui-ci, c'était celui qui lui collait le plus au train.  
« Tempe ». Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça depuis la petite école. Remarque, c'était compréhensible. Allez donc faire dire « Temperance » à un gamin de 5 ans ! Mais au fil des années, ce surnom lui était resté.  
Comme « Bren' », il était court et simple. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. En plus, il était joli. Pas comme cet autre stupide surnom...

**_Bones_**

Ca, c'était le surnom débile que lui avait donné son imbécile de partenaire. Remarque ; ça allait plutôt bien avec lui. 'Débile' et 'imbécile' ça rimait bien et ça avait presque le même sens.  
"Bones". Bon d'accord, c'était plutôt bien pensé... Mais elle n'était pas bonne qu' à étudier des os tout de même !  
Et puis ça l'agaçait quand il prononçait ce surnom...  
"Bones" par-ci ; "Bones" par-là...! Cela lui donnait un sentiment de possession et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela. Elle n'était pas sa "Bones" à la fin ! Oups. Elle venait de le penser. Elle venait de penser l'impensable. Elle s'était elle-même désignée par ce surnom débile. Débile. Oui, débile! Inventé par un homme idiot ! Qui n'arrêtait pas de la faire enrager ! Elle le détestait avec toutes ses mimiques, ses petits regards et ses sourires en coin tellemment craquants...  
Bon, oui c'est vrai elle l'aimait ! Et ce stupide surnom aussi elle l'aimait ! Elle l'adorait même ! Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'autre que Seeley Booth ne le prononce...  
Mais ça, elle se gardait bien de le lui dire ...

xXx

* * *

Et voila Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui )

Bon Week end à tous D (N'oubliez pas le petit clic ;) --)


	5. Elle est là

Elle est là...

* * *

_Elle est là_.

Dans mes nuits, _elle est là_.  
Son incroyable sourire bienveillant et ses yeux gris perle me scrutent sans que je ne sache pourquoi ; mais _elle est là_.

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, _elle est là._  
Son sourire s'élargit encore plus alors qu'elle aussi, ferme lentement les yeux._ Elle est là_.

Quand je conduis, _elle est là_.  
Car lorsque j'allume l'autoradio, je me rends compte qu'elle a prit soin de laisser son CD favori. Alors je pense à elle, et bien sûr ; _elle est là_.

J'allume mon portable, _elle est là_.  
Mon éternel motorolla est rempli de photos d'elle prise à la sauvette. Elle rit, lève les yeux au ciel, fait la grimace..., mais_ elle est là_.

Quand j'entre dans mon bureau,_ elle est là._  
Consciencieuse, elle a laissé son rapport sur mon bureau la veille. Son parfum épicé empli encore la pièce : _elle est là._

Je consulte mes mails,_ elle est là_.  
Même si son rapport est sur mon bureau, elle a prit soin de m'envoyer son résumé pour m'éviter d'avoir à le lire entièrement ; _elle est là_.

Je rentre dans l'institut, _elle est là_.  
Sa présence se ressent dans ces locaux. Comme si c'était chez elle. _Elle est là_.

Je suis dans son bureau,_ elle est là_.  
Et pourtant, il n'y a personne à part moi dans la pièce. Mais ces meubles ; ces objets sont imprégnés de son odeur : _elle est là_.

Je l'appelle, _elle est là_.  
Tandis que le surnom que je lui ai donné résonne encore dans tout l'institut, je la vois débarquer, les cheveux en bataille. Elle conteste son surnom mais je vois bien la minuscule fossette qui se forme à la comissure droite de ses lèvres lorsque je l'appelle ainsi ; _elle est là._

Je m'avance, _elle est là._  
Puis elle me sourit, les mains sur les hanches en le demandant ce que je lui veut. Elle se laisse faire quand je pose mes mains sur son bassin : _elle est là_, sous mes doigts.

Je l'embrasse,_ elle est là_.  
Mes lèvres s'unissent aux siennes alors que sa main gauche caresse ma joue. Je la ressens, _elle est là_.

Partout où je vais, quoique je fasse, _elle est là_. Mais c'est encore là, contre moi, que je préfère que_ ma Bones soit._

xXx

Elle vous plaît celle-ci ? En tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire )

Merci de toutes vos reviews (Cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes dispensés d'en déposer une ou deux hihi)


	6. Tarte à la cerise ?

Tarte à la cerise ?

**Une petite fic qui devrait bien vous faire rire Bonne lecture )**

* * *

Booth entra dans le bureau de Brennan et put y voir un spectacle à mi-chemin entre le tragique et le comique : Brennan, avachie sur sa chaise de bureau, la lèvre inférieure recourbée dans une moue enfantine pleirait à chaudes larmes.  
L'agent, qui commençait à s'habituer à ses sautes d'humeur s'approcha d'elle, un sourire amusé non-dissimulé s'étirant sur sa face.

-Oooh... Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Elle essuya une de ses larmes dans un mouvement très "Parkerien" ce qui lui arracha un autre sourire.

-C'est Zack ! Il m'a volé mon squelette ! Et puis Camille n'a rien dit ! Sans oublier Hodgins qui m'a piqué mon paquet de gâteaux salés et qui ne veut pas me le rendre et puis il y a aussi Angela qui m'a confisqué ma réserve de Pim's... Se plaignit-elle sur un ton qu'aurait employé un gamin de 5 ans vexé.

Seeley sourit de plus belle. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle était chou comme ça !

-Tu ne crois pas que si Jack t'as piqué ton paquet de gâteaux apéritif c'est parce que tu lui a dérobé ses chips pimentées ?  
-Mais.. Mais c'était pas pareil ! J'en avais besoin ! Lui, il fait ça juste pour m'embêter...

Aaaah... Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort... Comment allait-il donc se sortir de ce pétrin ?  
Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il fallait qu'il satisfasse Parker.

-Mais peut-être qu'il faisait ça pour Angie ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'elle est dans le même état que toi ! fit-il sur un ton convaincant.

Elle serra la bouche dans une moue assez... inhabituelle chez elle en ce moment : Brennan semblait peser le pour et le contre.

-C'est plausible... Mais elle n'était pas obligée de me piquer ma réserve de Pim's orange-chocolat noir nappés de chocolat blanc édition limitée ! dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard en levant le doigt en l'air dans une pose très ingénue.

Booth se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça de Brennan mais...

-Tu es ir-ra-tion-nelle. Complètement irrationnelle ! Regarde ce que tu as planqué sous ton bureau pendant que j'arrivais ! s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant d'une boîte de petits coeurs au chocolat au lait.

Elle se sentit rougir de honte.

-Je... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Ils étaient trop tentants... Fit-elle en fixant un point imaginaire devant ses pieds tel un enfant pris en faute. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Ils étaient posés au plein milieu de l'Angelator ! Tu te rends compte !

Il secoua la tête dans un sourire.

-Irrécupérable. Tu es irrécupérable !  
-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Tu m'aimes, hein ?  
-Mais oui, je t'aime !  
-Même avec les hormones en vrac ?  
-Même avec les hormones en vrac... assura-t-il.  
-Tarte à la cerise.  
-Hein ? fit Booth qui n'y comprenait plus rien.  
-Tarte à la cerise. Je veux de la tarte à la cerise ! s'écria-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une découverte scientifique en passe de bouleverser le cours de l'Humanité.

Elle se leva brusquement. Visiblement, elle venait d'oublier son "pseudo-chagrin".

-Seeley, tu dois m'emmener manger une tarte à la cerise ! Il en va de ma survie !  
-A ce point ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.  
-Oui, allez lève-toi ! Il me faut de cette tarte et au plus vite ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

Il se leva et sourit.

Ah ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer sa Bones, les hormones en vrac et leur bébé dans le ventre... "Et aussi bientôt une part de tarte à la cerise" se surprit-il à penser avec amusement.

xXx


	7. Last moments of a warrior

**Mini-fic 7 : Last moments of a warrior**

_Attention mes amis ! Spoiler fin de saison 3 ! Je préviens d'avance, ce ship est triste... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Everytime - Britney Spears_ __allez sur **Deezer** !  
(à lire à partir de 2 minutes pour une bonne lecture)

Elle était si belle ce jour-là.  
Si fraîche. Si joyeuse sur cette scène.  
Elle dégageait tant de joie de vivre.  
Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle.  
Mes mains frappant le rythme avec justesse.  
Mes lèvres s'étirant en un franc sourire.  
Et mes yeux se plantant dans les siens.

Elle aussi me fixait.  
Ses yeux brillaient.  
Je l'aimais.  
Je m'en rendais compte à cet instant.  
Je l'aimais tant.

_"Seeley !"_

Cette voix me fit sursauter.  
Me retournant, je compris l'ampleur de la situation.  
Sans chercher à reéllement comprendre les conséquences de mes actes, je me mis face à elle.  
Il fallait que je la protège. A tout prix.

La balle se figea dans mon épaule.  
Je ne ressentis pas immédiatement la douleur.  
Mais plutôt une intense satisfaction pour l'avoir protégé.  
Puis ma vision se troubla au fur et à mesure que je perdais du sang.  
Je me sentis tomber. Lourdement.  
La douleur me terrassait. J'avais mal. Si mal.  
Je sentis des mains comprimer ma blessure.  
Au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux.

_"Oh Booth !" _

Ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux brillaient encore.  
Mais parce qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes cette fois-ci.  
Je l'entendis plus que je ne la vis tirer sur Peggy.  
Ma vision se troublait de plus en plus.

Je _mourrais_.

Ce que la vie était moche.  
Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement.  
Et je mourrais. Ce jour-là.

_"Booth, allez ! Allez !"_

Je distinguais son beau visage déformé par la peur et la tristesse.  
J'aurais tant voulu le carresser une dernière fois...  
J'allais mourir.

J'entrouvris la bouche, tentant de lui dire ces trois mots :

_"Je t'aime"  
"Ne me laisse pas !!"_

Sa voix était légèrement empreinte de folie. Ses larmes coulaient.  
Je sentais mes forces me quitter.

_"Bones."_

Je fermais les yeux une dernière fois.  
Le cri hystérique de ma Bones fut la dernière parole qui parvînt à mes oreilles.

_"Booooth !!!"_

Une dernière inspiration. Parker. Bones.

Je _sombrai_.

xXx

* * *

Bonne nouvelle ! Ce ship est à suivre !

Pour lire le prochain, vous savez ce qu'il me faut ... CLIQUEZ !


	8. Last moments of a lucid mind

**Last moments of a Lucid Mind.**

_Merci de vos reviews !_

_Voici donc la suite de Last moments of a Warrior... Cette mini fic est parallèle à la précédente, et écrite du point de vue de Brennan ..._

_"Bones" lecture !_

* * *

_"Booooth !!"_ criais-je dans une hystérie que je ne me connaissais pas.

Mes mains appuyèrent avec plus de fermeté sur la blessure de mon ami.

_"Booth, reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux !"_

Trop tard.

_Merde, merde ! Merde !_ pensais-je.

Mes mains étaient pleines de _son _sang.  
Les larmes coulaient à flot.  
Sous mes doigts, _son _sang chaud coulait lui aussi à n'en plus finir.

_"Seeley..."_

Je sanglottai, incapable de rien faire d'autre.  
La vie s'enfuyait de _Lui_.

_Non, non, non et Non !_

Je vivais déjà assez parmi la Mort.  
Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle s'empare de_ Lui_.  
Je l'aimais trop.  
Je l'aimais _tout court._  
Cette révélation m'arracha un sanglot de larmes.  
Ce que la vie était moche.  
Je **l'aimais**. Et _Il_ **mourrait**.  
Ce jour-_là_.

Non. Je refusais de le laisser partir.  
D'ailleurs je sentais encore _son _coeur battre sous ce flot de sang.  
Je comprimais encore plus sa blessure.  
Je sentis qu'on tentait de me lever.

_"Nous devons l'emmener Dr Brennan..." _m'intimait un ambulancier.

_"Il... Il faut comprimer la blessure..."_

_"Oui, Docteur."_

J'étais dans un état second.  
Le choc s'emparant de moi.  
J'aurais dû prendre cette balle.  
C'est moi qui aurait dû être sur cette _maudite _civière.

L'ambulance disparut en direction de l'hôpital.  
Angie m'y emmena.  
A moins que ce ne fut Jack.  
Je ne sais plus.  
Là-bas, je me renfermai dans un mutisme profond.  
M'isolant volontairement. Me perdant dans les souvenirs que j'avais de **nous**.

Puis je me levai et appuyai ma tête contre le carreau froid de la fenêtre.  
Je m'inspectai.  
Mon corps. Mes habits.  
Tout était souillé de _son _sang.  
Je réalisai alors l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait perdu.  
Un litre. Peut-être deux.  
J'eus un haut-le-coeur.  
C'était _trop_. Beaucoup **trop**.

_"Dr Brennan"_

Je me retournai.  
Le chirurgien.  
Il avait du le sauver !

_"Madame, nous sommes désolés mais..."_

Je n'écoutai même pas la fin de sa phrase.

Mes yeux devinrent vitreux.

Je sentis mon monde **s'écrouler**.

Je _sombrai_.

xXx

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'ai essayé d'instaurer un parrallèlisme entre B&B pour montrer l'attachement singulier entre ces deux persos... J'espère que vous avez su apprécier ^^_

_R&R please, j'aimerais vos avis ^^_


	9. Retour du Front

**Retour du front.**

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle mini-fic pour vos beaux yeux ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle m'a été inspirée par la fic qu'écrit en ce moment_ BoothandBones _: Ne m'abandonne pas (allez la lire elle vaut le coup d'oeil)_

_Pour situer un peu la fic, je suppose que Booth est parti durant une longue période en guerre juste après qu'une romance soit née entre B&B (comme dans Ne m'abandonne pas) Cette scène est donc une scène de retrouvailles entre nos deux 'B'... J'espère que cela vous plaira._

**Merci a BoothandBones pour m'avoir confier l'autorisation, de publier ma fic, directement inspirée de la sienne !**

_Bonne lecture, et encore merci de vos reviews si gentilles..._

_

* * *

  
_

Elle ne souriait plus. Son si beau sourire avait déserté son visage.

Ses yeux n'avaient plus le même éclat. Ils étaient ternes, sans vie.

Ses joues étaient creusées, émaciées. Son teint blafard. D'immenses cernes soulignaient ses magnifique prunelles comme si durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir convenablement.

Son corps était fin. Trop fin. Elle avait maigri à tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'une simple brise aurait eu raison d'elle.

Sa démarche était mal assurée. Comme si elle n'était plus certaine de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle lançait des regards partout, cherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

C'est ainsi qu'elle le vit.

Il était assis, là. A cette table. Cette table qui les avait vu tantôt s'aimer, se détester, se disputer puis d'adorer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, comme si elle croyait que plus jamais elle n'aurait cette vision.

Il sourit et l'invita à le rejoindre.

Immédiatement, elle retrouva toute sa prestance passée et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

Elle s'asseya, reprenant quelques couleurs, mais ses horribles cernes persistaient toujours.

Ses yeux s'étaient soudain illuminés, passant de mornes à pétillants. Mais les quelques rides entre ses sourcils lui prouvèrent qu'elle ne s'était pas pemis d'avoir un tel regard depuis longtemps.

Elle s'asseya et ôta son écharpe autour de son cou sans pour autant cesser de le scruter, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage.

Puis elle tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle soupira, s'autorisant enfin à ne pas attribuer cette rencontre à son imagination.

Il plongea sas yeux dans ses iris d'un gris somptueux et la vit battre des cils.

Une larme se permit enfin de couler le long de sa joue.

De la voir pleurer fut pour lui un choc.

L'avait-il rendue si triste ?

Sûrement.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il lui avaiy volé une partie d'elle. A cette constation, il ne fut capable que de souffler deux mots étranglés :

_Pardon, Bones.

Elle étira son sourire maintenant plein de larmes de joie et répondit de la même manière :

_Tu m'as manqué Seeley...

Et, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta à son cou.

xXx

* * *

_Qu'est-ce-que vous en dites ?_


	10. Un Café avec elle

Me revoici avec un petit drabble qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Il sera peut-être traduit en anglais ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un café... avec elle.**

Elle le prenait noir. Un arabica de préférence. Symbole de pureté, d'authenticité venue de terres lointaines et exotiques. Sans sucre. Pas même un faux. Elle le préférait brut. Amer. Sans la moindre trace de douceur. Pour elle, c'eût été gâcher son plaisir, usurper l'identité même du produit que de le dénaturer à coup de molécules de glucose. A croire qu'elle se fâcherait s'il osait lui mettre ne serait-ce qu'un grain de sucre dans son breuvage... Bien sûr, elle le buvait brûlant, à petites goulées pour ne pas se brûler... comme elle le faisait à ce moment même. Lorsque le liquide s'insinua en elle, elle ferma les yeux, pour s'imprégner du goût avec délice. Il lui semblait que c'était une explosion des sens pour elle. Aussi, quand elle rouvrit les yeux dont les pupilles s'étaient quelques peu dilatées, elle fut surprise de constater que Booth la scrutait avec une attention presque déplacée.

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Booth ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se ressaisit.

_Euh... rien, balbutia-t-il.

Elle haussa l'un de ses sourcils dans un air interrogateur.

_Vous êtes sûr ?

_Oui, dit-il dans un sourire. Il s'empara de sa tasse d'une main et de la cafetière de l'autre. « Café ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Finalement, ce gamin de Sweets avait raison. Eux deux, c'était un café.

* * *

La review !!

Je vous rappelle que toutes mes fics sont visibles sur mon blog : .com


End file.
